deadliestwarriorfandomcom-20200222-history
Viet Cong
"The Viet Cong knew how to attack you from all sides without any warning". - Tuan Nguyen, Viet Cong expert on ''Deadliest Warrior The Viet Cong: The rag-tag guerrilla force that took the U.S. military head-on and won the Vietnam War The Nazi Waffen SS: The fanatical shock troops who led Adolf Hitler's evil charge for world domination! WHO IS DEADLIEST?! Weapons History The Viet Cong was an underground guerilla fighting group who desired to reunite Vietnam which was divided at the 17th parallel. South Vietnam and America did not want the nation to be reunited with North Vietnam in order to prevent the spread of communism. The Viet Cong rose up in South Vietnam and participated in acts of sabotage and assassination. During the Vietnam War, they were one of the major factions that the Americans and their allies faced. The Viet Cong were known for their cunning and skill in uncoventional warfare. Battle The battle begins with several Viet Cong members bringing in the leader of the Nazi Waffen SS team as a prisoner. He is tossed to the ground and kicked around. Up ahead, the rest of the Nazi team is sneaking up on the Viet Cong's campsite to try and rescue their leader, setting up Betty Bombs along the way. The Viet Cong leader is yelling at the captured Nazi in Vietnamese, who responds by spitting at his face. This now angry Viet Cong leader cocks his Tokarev TT-33 and prepares to fire, but the Nazi Waffen SS jumps in and fires at the camp with MP28 submachine guns, killing a Viet Cong. The Viet Cong team quickly regroup and fire back, and a battle ensues. In the confusion, the Nazi leader manages to escape from the clutches of the Viet Cong and rush into the jungle. The Viet Cong concentrate its fire and kill a Nazi soldier with Mat-49 submachine guns, forcing the other Nazis to retreat into the jungle as well and the Viet Cong to chase them. In the jungle, the Nazi leader runs into one of his fellow soldiers. He takes the Mauser C96 pistol from the soldier and begins following him. As they make their way through the jungle, however, the Nazi leader watches as the soldier falls into a hole covered with leaves and lands in Punji Stakes, killing him instantly. He turns around and sees two Viet Cong soldiers closing in, so he quickly runs further into the jungle. In another area, two more Viet Congs are catching up to two other Nazi soldiers. The two Nazis and a Viet Cong safely pass by a planted Bouncing Betty, but when the second Viet Cong tries to pass, the bomb explodes and kills him. The two Nazis make their way to a small river. As one of them tries to cross, he trips a wire and activates the POMZ-2 mine, killing him. The other Nazi runs across the river and kills the oncoming Viet Cong soldier with his MP28 as he approaches the river. Meanwhile, the Nazi leader kills one of the two remaining Viet Cong with his Mauser C96 and then makes his way across a small bridge over the river. The Viet Cong leader tries to follow, but is spotted by the other Nazi soldier. He attempts to shoot the Viet Cong leader with his MP28, but runs out of ammo. The Viet Cong leader quickly fires two shots from his Tokarev TT-33 and kills him. The two remaining fighters begin firing at each other with their pistols, but keep missing. The Nazi leader then finds his team's Jeep and runs to it. He attempts to fire his gun, but finds that it is out of bullets. The Viet Cong leader tries to take advantage, but finds that he is also out of bullets. While he is loading a fresh clip into his gun, the Nazi leader finds the Flammenwerfer 41 flamethrower in the Jeep and tries to put it on while ducking behind the Jeep. The Viet Cong leader finishes reloading and begins firing at the Jeep, but the Nazi leader jumps out from behind the Jeep and shoots a strong burst of fire at him. The Viet Cong leader is set ablaze and slumps to the floor. The Nazi leader examines the still-burning corpse, and then yells in victory. Trivia *The Viet Cong leader in the fight had the most dialog out of any warrior. *The Viet Cong appeared in the CIA/KGB episode, getting killed by a CIA agent disguised as the Viet Cong. *The Viet Cong appeared in the Navy SEAL/Israel Commando episode, getting killed by the SEALs. *At 5'4, the Viet Cong is the shortest modern warrior.'' *The Viet Cong and the Nazi SS are the only warriors who have no defined Long Range Weapons Gallery Viet_2.jpg Viet_4.jpg Viet_1.jpg Viet_3.jpg Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Evil Warriors